Death Connection
by LightlesShadow
Summary: Centered around the mafia. Hyu is the heir of the Alpha Clan. On the day of his father's welcoming party, he falls for the innocent, Mei. However, their relationship is strained with the sudden announcement of being brother and sister. Also, the dark secret of the family that has not been revealed in generations will come into light. The 'Curse' of the Minato family.


_**Death Connection **_

**Chapter 1: **

The ship pulled up along the harbor. Men lined the entrance of the ship as the workers started to unload the packages on the ship. A man in a flashy white suit and black dress pants gracefully walked down the marble black steps of the ship. Men bowed as he walked passed them, paying the pawns no mind at all.

There was a young teenage boy at the end of the line, staring intently at the man with his head bowed. The young teen wondered who was this man who looked so familiar.

After the man finally disappeared into the storage of the shipment, the teenage boy raised his head and looked towards the other men whose heads were still hung low.

"Who was that?" he asked.

The men looked at him, stunned.

The boy just squinted his eyes in annoyance.

"No, really. Who the heck was that big fancy dude?" he asked.

Yet, there was no response from the men as they scrambled back into place after hearing footsteps.

The boy sighed and looked towards the direction of the person.

"Everyone, wait at the shrine. We will commence the welcome party of the leader shortly," said the man with black sunglasses as he stared at the young boy whose head wasn't bowed like the rest.

The man with sunglasses swiftly took out a silver object that shined in the sun's glare. It was a gun pointed at the young boy's forehead. "I expect more manners coming out of you, young man. Don't disrespect a superior while they are talking. You must bow, like the rest of those slaves."

"Alford, I don't think its best to point a gun at the leader's son," said another man as he appeared out of the ship with an air of authority around him. The young boy knew him all too well.

"The leader's son?" Alford asked as he stared at the young boy. "You think this young man that shows no respect for me nor you is the leader's son?"

"Yes, he is," he answered in a calm tone.

The air was tense around them.

"Where's the proof?" Alford asked, lowering the gun.

"Hyuu, take out your ID," said the man.

Hyuu fumbled through his pockets and took out his passport that everyone always told him to take along with him.

"Here," Hyuu said. He roughly put the passport in Alford's hand.

Alford opened the booklet and stared at the personal information of Hyuu. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"So you're the heir of the Alpha Clan?" Alford asked as he stared at Hyuu in the eye.

"Precisely," Hyuu answered as he swiped the passport out of his hands and immediately twisted the hand holding the gun towards Alford's face.

"I have a few requests to make, Alford," Hyuu said as he readied the trigger at Alford.

"First of all, do not call these people slave. Second, you must show your utmost respect to me when speaking. And third of all, you must treat these men lined up as your equal. Understand?" Hyuu asked.

His perfected crimson glare pierced Alford. Alford stayed frozen in place.

"Understand?" Hyuu asked once again.

"If you don't want to die. You must follow these three rules," Hyuu said as he smirked.

"Y-Yes, Master Hyuu," Alford said. Fear laced his words as Hyuu's eyes widened in satisfaction.

"Good," Hyuu said as he lowered Alford's gun.

He took the gun out of Alford's grip and stared at the gun. "What model is this?"

"R-Ruger SR1911," Alford answered.

Hyuu smiled as he looked at the gun and gestured for one of his men to come over. "Gimme your hand."

He dropped the gun onto the man's hand.

"How does it feel in your hand?" Hyuu asked.

The man positioned the gun in his hand and played with the grip. A smile appeared on the man's face.

"It has a comfortable leather grip and only weighs a few pounds. The barrel seems to be 5 inches and the precision seems to be quite good. It's perfect for a clean and swift kill."

"Alford, I'm confiscating this gun from you as punishment for threatening me. Also, I will like orders of these guns for my men please," Hyuu said as he looked towards the man that was standing silent for the whole time.

"Toma, please order these guns immediately and within a few days of shipping," Hyuu said.

"Yes, as you wish, Master Hyuu," Toma said as he bowed and walked away.

"Men, let's head to the shrine before the leader gets pissed," Hyuu said.

Some of his men laughed at his choices of words.

"You sure are sharp, Master Hyuu, before you asked us who he was," said one of his men.

Hyuu sighed. "I should have known earlier. I was dense enough not to know he was the leader."

"Also, was that precise information, Claude?" Hyuu asked as he looked at the man who was holding the gun before.

"Yes, Master Hyuu. I have not tried the gun yet but it is an American-made gun with the latest technology imputed into it. We have not had an upgrade in quite some time so I was wondering if our guns were rusty for this modern era," said Claude.

"Our guns, huh?" Hyuu asked as he stared at his own. "It seems like it won't even be able to kill a robber."

"Anyway, I hope this latest guns would bring our clan back into the top shape again," Hyuu said with a prideful smile on his face.

The group finally made there way into the shrine after minutes of walking. There, everything was already set up and Hyuu chose a table with no one sitting in it.

The men seated themselves comfortably in their seats.

"It's been a while since we had dim sum," said Hyuu sarcastically. He looked at the beautifully decorated shrine.

"Sure is," answered one of his men.

Suddenly, someone caught his eye. A beautiful girl with light brown hair and captivating blue eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life wearing such a pure smile. Instinctively, his eyes were on the girl for a while. With further observations, he noticed that the girl had her hair in two buns and her eyes seemed to be tainted of anything.

"Whose that girl?" Hyuu asked as he gestured his men to look at the innocent girl.

The men were surprised that there was a girl at the party.

"I haven't seen her around before."

"Same here. I don't think she belongs here."

"Nah, we could do her once we get the chance right, Master Hyuu?"

Hyuu smiled. "No, you guys won't be doing anyone tonight. I haven't even lost my virginity yet and yet you guys already did. Listen here, boys. She's mine. Done deal."

Hyuu's men groaned and decided to order some food to take off some frustrations.

The leader of the Alpha clan suddenly appeared and the talking instantly turned into silence.

The girl was already out of Hyuu's line of sight and he mentally groaned for not asking her for her name.

"Everyone, thank you for coming," said the leader as his eyes met Hyuu's.

"First of all, before the ceremony starts, I will like to introduce two members of my family," The leader's eyes focused on Hyuu.

"Stand up," he pointed at Hyuu and everyone's eyes were on him.

Hyuu walked towards the man with similar features and looked at him. Then, he looked at the guests with a fake smile on his face.

"This is my son, Hyuu," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Now, for the next one. You may come out now," the leader said.

A girl wearing a blue flower-patterned kimono appeared. It was the same girl as before.

"This is my daughter. Her name is Mei. I hope you guys treat her well. She is the new member of my family," the leader said as he looked at Mei with the love of a father in his eyes.

Hyuu's heart was beating erratically fast for some strange reason. He didn't know why but being near her gave him that kind of effect.

"You youngsters may go now," he said.

Mei went off and Hyuu stood frozen. Still trying to process the information that he just gained a half-sister, that this was person standing right next to him was his father, and what the heck was that strange feeling he felt earlier?

"Son, you are free to roam," said his father's voice.

"Wait, you're dad, right?" he asked.

"...Yes."

"And that person just before was my half-sister?" he asked.

"Not related by blood but yes."

"Father, as your son, I want to know more about you and my responsibility," Hyuu said as he bowed towards his father and just like Toma, had an air of professionalism and authority.

"As your father, I don't want a worker's relationship with you. Lift your head, son," he commanded.

Hugh did as he was told and saw a genuine smile on his father's face.

"I have been receiving information from your assistant, Toma, that you've been running the clan pretty well. I also received the recent information for a weapon upgrade. Those Ruger's are coming our way now since we ordered for a one day shipping. I'm impressed that someone as young as you who inherited my blood and flesh is able to run a clan even without the assistance of his father," his father said with pride.

Hyuu was stunned for words. He did not hear a single word from Toma that he's been secretly giving updates about him to his father but he felt happy that his father stilled watched him grow up even though he wasn't with him.

"Also, father, that girl?" Hyuu asked.

"Mei, she's your innocent teenager. I'm surprised that someone as innocent as her is willing to dirty her clothing and skin to learn martial arts. She's still a rookie and may not get the concept but she tries very hard."

"I could teach her everyday. I mean I'm basically free everyday."

"She's going to a public high school."

"That's bullcrap, father. If's she going to a public school then I'm going to one too!" Hyuu exclaimed.

"I wanted to bring her to a private school but she insisted that she wanted to go to a public school. I also don't want your education down in those dirty drains," his father said.

"It's alright. I'm gonna pass with flying colors anyways!" Hugh said with a arrogant smirk.

"What do you mean?" his father asked, skeptical.

"I already know all the math, reading, science, and social studies concepts. I've read every single textbook when I was bored so basically I already have all the information permanently burnt into my brain."

"Then what's the whole point of going to school!?"

"To kill time of course!"

"Fine. You better pass with a ninety five and above!"

"That's too low of a standard!"

* * *

"Here's your green tea, sir," said Toma as he poured the tea in a cup and handed it over to Hyuu's father.

"Those two. They're interesting."

"What are you going to do sir?" Claude asked.

"Nothing. I would just watch the two of them bloom. I mean there's life is limited unlike mine."

Sorrow clouded his eyes. "It's best if the two of them live there lives to the fullest before they pass away."

"Sir..." Claude asked, saddened by his leader's words. "I will be standing by your side."

"Thank you, Claude. I really hate this cursed life of mine."


End file.
